Our Journey Of Love
by Lee Minry
Summary: hanya tentang perjalanan kisah asmara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. "Menikahlah denganku" Sungmin menatap kedua manik hitam kekasihnya. Kyuhyun bersungguh-sungguh dan Sungmin tahu itu/ KYUMIN AS ALWAYS/ NC ch 7
1. Chapter 1

Disclameir :

Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu ^_^

Cast : KYUMIN and Friends ^^

Chapter satu

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum manis walau senyumnya tetap terlihat tak tulus dan terkesan di paksakan. Ingin pula pemuda itu meneguk ludahnya namun sekali lagi hal se-simple itu pun seakan sulit dilakukan.

Jika sedari tadi ia mendapat tatapan super super tajam dari foxy eyes seorang gadis yang berstatus kekasihnya. Kyuhyun menarik nafas terlebih dahulu, sebelum membuka suara.

"Sayang-"

"Aku tidak suka"

Kyuhyun menelan kata-katanya yang belum sempat keluar. Ucapan dingin kekasihnya mengalahkan dinginnya suhu malam ini yang tengah turun salju.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. Menyerah. "Baiklah. Aku minta maaf"

Sungmin, gadis itu memejamkan matanya lalu sedetik kemudian kembali terbuka. Menatap pemuda tampan di hadapannya dengan tatapan mengerti.

Ia tahu niat kekasihnya baik. Mengajaknya makan malam di luar. Tapi ia tidak suka dengan tempat yang Kyuhyun pilih kali ini.

Restoran bintang lima dimana menu utama makanannya berasal dari benua Eropa. Sungmin menyesal membiarkan Kyuhyun menentukan tempat makan malam mereka. Ia lebih suka makan di kedai atau cafe sederhana jika harus di restoran, Sungmin lebih memilih restoran biasa dengan budget 10-15 ribu won.

"Aku maafkan" Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar merasa lega Sungmin memaafkannya. Tidak sia-sia ia menampilkan mimik muka memelas tadi. Dan horay, berhasil.

"Love you" Kyuhyun melempar flying kiss tidak memperdulikan Sungmin yang seakan mengatakan 'berlebihan' padanya. "Makanlah. Sebelum dingin"

Sungmin menatap piring di hadapannya dengan tidak berselera. "Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau memesan _Spaghetti_?"

"Bukan _Spaghetti _sayang. Tapi _Spaghettini_"

"Sama saja"

"Tentu saja beda. Dari nama saja sudah jelas. _Spaghetti _dan _Spaghettini_. Dilihat dari teksture, _Spaghettini _lebih tipis dari _Spaghetti _biasa"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Jika sudah begini, Kyuhyun bisa apa. Hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, tersenyum sekilas lalu dengan tenang kembali makan.

"Kau tahu kan kenapa aku tidak suka makan di tempat mewah seperti ini?"

Kyuhyun menganguk. "Karena mahal"

Sungmin beruntung kekasihnya orang kaya. Jadi ia tidak khawatir karena Kyuhyun sanggup membayar makanan ini. Tapi bukan karena itu saja.

"Benar sekali. Masalah utamanya adalah makanannya sedikit" Sungmin mengangkat piringnya, memperlihatkan pada Kyuhyun jika ia berkata jujur. "Mana bisa kenyang? Aku bahkan bisa menghabiskannya dalam satu suapan"

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sungmin mengartikan, Kyuhyun tidak percaya dengan perkataanya.

"Kau tidak percaya?"

"Hm. Bagaimana ya?"

"Menyebalkan"

Sungmin meraih garpu, menggulung _Spagettini _ dengan semangat. Merasa semua pasta itu sudah menggulung sempurna lalu memasukkannya sekaligus kedalam mulut.

Kyuhyun melotot melihat Sungmin melakukan apa yang di katakannya. Tak berlangsung lama, Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil melihat wajah kekasihnya yang berubah menjadi semakin menggemaskan dengan kedua pipi yang mengembung penuh dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Jangan tertawa" ucap Sungmin dengan pengucapan tidak jelas. Kyuhyun malah tertawa lepas. Jika saja ia duduk disamping Sungmin, maka bibir plum itu sudah Kyuhyun lumat dengan penuh nafsu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau akan ke kantor?"

Eunhyuk menumpu dagunya dengan tangan yang di letakkan di meja. Sungmin berdehem dan menganguk pelan.

Sungmin terlahir di keluarga sederhana. Sejak SMA, ia sudah belajar mandiri dengan hidup sendiri di Seoul sedangkan keluarganya berada di Daegu. Untuk mengurangi beban orang tuanya, Sungmin pun bekerja part time. Saat ini, Sungmin bekeja sambil Kuliah.

Bekerja di sebuah perusahaan dekorasi. Gajinya lumayan besar. Ia bisa membiayai kuliah, tagihan listrik, biaya hidup dan bisa pula mengirim sedikit uang untuk adik dan orang tuanya.

Tangan lincahnya bergerak mengetik sesuatu di ponsel. Mengirim pesan pada kekasihnya.

"Hah! Padahal kau tidak usah bekerja. Calon suami mu sudah kaya" celetuk Eunhyuk.

Sungmin tertawa. "Orang tuanya, Hyukkie. Terima kasih doanya. Semoga Kyuhyun memang calon suamiku yang sudah Tuhan takdirkan untukku" Sungmin menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Sungmin membereskan buku-bukunya. Mengecek satu kali lagi, memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal.

"Apa bedanya? Kyuhyun tetap kaya dan tidak akan kekurangan uang"

Sungmin terkekeh. Ya itu memang benar, kekasihnya memang kaya jika di tilik dari harta keluarga tapi jika di lihat dari harta pribadi? Nothing. Hm, Sungmin tengah mencari cara agar kekasihnya itu mau bekerja. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

Eunhyuk mengendikan bahunya. Ia cukup bosan memang, sebelum Sungmin mendapat pekerjaan full time. Dua gadis itu akan menghabiskan sore sampai malam dengan hang out. Jika tidak, biasanya ada Donghae yang menemaninya. Namun hari ini kekasihnya itu sudah memberitahunya jika akan sibuk untuk menyiapkan skripsi akhirnya –S2.

"Di kantorku ada lowongan pekerjaan. Lumayan untuk membunuh waktu luang kan? Kau tertarik?" tawar Sungmin.

Hm, apa ia harus menerima tawaran Sungmin. Ya walau pun ia tidak akan kekurangan uang karena keluarganya cukup berada. Tidak ada salahnya ia mencoba bekerja magang, mungkin.

"Boleh, lowongan dibagian apa?"

"Office girl"

"Sialan" dengus Eunhyuk.

Sungmin tertawa keras sampai-sampai memegang perutnya yang mulai terasa sakit. "Aku bercanda" Sungmin bangkit, menyampirkan tas nya di bahu. "Mereka membutuhkan seorang asisten. Mau?"

Eunhyuk memincingkan matanya. Sungmin mendesah, ia mengerti arti tatapan itu. "Aku serius"

Gadis bergummy smile itu tampak berpikir. "Beri aku waktu"

"Holl, baiklah. Ku tunggu sampai besok ya, soalnya takut sudah terisi jika tidak cepat-cepat"

Eunhyuk mengacungkan ibu jarinya bertanda oke. "Kalo begitu aku pergi dulu. See u" pamit Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat pemuda yang sudah menunggunya. Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya. Bergegas Sungmin berlari kecil menghampiri Kyuhyun. Lalu memeluk tubuh tinggi kekasihnya.

"Aigoo. Baby Mingku sayang"

Kyuhyun sangat suka ketika Sungmin dalam keadaan manja seperti sekarang ini. Tapi jika sudah keluar sifat _cuek _ dan dinginnya, Kyuhyun selalu di buat kelimpungan.

Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangan kirinya di pinggang Sungmin dan tangan kanannya mengelus rambut gadis itu. Sungmin sendiri menikmati aroma parfum yang menguar dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Lapar~" rengek Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Ia melihat jam yang melingkar di tangan kanannya. Pukul 10.10 malam. Biasanya Sungmin pulang kerja jam 8, malam ini gadis itu lembur.

"Kau belum makan?"

Sungmin menggeleng di dada Kyuhyun. "Karena deadline aku harus cepat menyelesaikannya konsep dekorasinya jadi tidak sempat makan"

"Jika asam lambungmu kambuh bagaimana?" Kyuhyun sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya.

Sungmin melepas pelukannya, menatap Kyuhyun. "Kan ada kamu" Sungmin tersenyum lebar yang berhasil melelehkan hati Kyuhyun yang sedikit panas karena kenakalan Sungmin yang sengaja melewatkan jam makan.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat Sungmin tertidur. Kekasihnya terlihat sangat lelah dan juga kelaparan. 2 porsi sup kimchi habis di lahapnya.

Kyuhyun tidak berniat membangunkan kekasihnya itu. Ia hendak memangku Sungmin namun gadis itu membuka matanya merasa terusik.

"Aku membangunkanmu?" Sungmin menggeleng pelan.

"Mau jalan atau aku gendong?"

"Gendong" suara Sungmin sedikit serak. "Piggy"

"Kajja" Kyuhyun menyampirkan tas Sungmin di bahunya. Sungmin dengan mata yang sudah 5 watt turun dari mobil dan langsung memerangkap punggung kekasihnya. Kepalanya terkulai di bahu Kyuhyun.

Suasana apartemen tempat Sungmin tinggal sedari SMA sudah tampak sepi. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11.20 malam. Apartemen ini hanya 3 tingkat tingginya. Masalah keamaan tidak usah khawatir. Walau sederhana tapi sistemnya sudah standar keamanan nasional. Pintu pun memakai password. Apartemen Sungmin di lantai 2 nomor 13.

Kyuhyun menurunkan Sungmin perlahan di ranjang. Gadis cantik itu langsung merebahkan tubuhnya tanpa mau repot melepas sepatu kets yang ia pakai. Kyuhyun berdecak pelan. Meletakan tas kekasihnya di gantungan samping lemari lalu melepas sepatu Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyelimuti tubuh kekasihnya. Ia duduk di samping Sungmin. Tangannya terulur mengelur pipi kekasihnya.

"Kau mau pulang?" tanya Sungmin. Matanya memang sudah berat untuk terbuka tapi Sungmin mencoba menatap Kyuhyun.

"Besok aku ada kuliah pagi"

"Jadi mau pulang?"

"Hm"

Kyuhyun memang sudah sering menginap di rumah Sungmin. Sebagian bajunya pun ada disini. Eits, jangan salah. Mereka hanya tidur bersama.

Baiklah! Baiklah!

Bercumbu sebelum tidur masih wajar kan?

Sungmin mengijinkan Kyuhyun menjamah wajah sampai lehernya. Tidak memberi kesempatan Kyuhyun untuk menjamah dadanya. Karena ia tahu, sesudah dada terjamah maka selanjutnya bisa di tebak.

Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin. Ibu jarinya masih mengelus pipi putih Sungmin. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya ketika Kyuhyun mengecup kedua kelopak matanya. Hidung, kemudian kedua pipinya.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin. Ia bersyukur karena setiap hari ia tidak pernah tidak memikirkan Sungmin. Betapa ia mencintai kekasihnya itu. Gadis cantik, sederhana dan mandiri yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh hati.

Pernah mendengar sebuah qoutes yang berbunyi _'I've fallen in love many time, always with you'_

Terdengar _cheesy_ memang. Tapi itu benar adanya. Seperti apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan pada gadis yang tengah tetap berusaha terjaga walau kesadarannya sudah berada di awang-awang untuk segera terbuai kealam mimpi.

"Aku pulang ya"

Sungmin tersenyum. Ia menganguk. "Hm. Hati-hati, mengemudinya pelan saja"

Kyuhyun membalas senyum kekasihnya. Wajahnya di dekatkan hingga ia bisa meraih bibir tipis Sungmin. Melumatnya sebentar diakhiri sebuah kecupan di bibir dan kening.

"Mimpi indah, sayang" bisik Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan ada di mimpimu"

"Hm dan disana aku bisa bercinta denganmu"

"MESUMMM. PULANG SANA"

Kyuhyun berlari keluar kamar Sungmin dengan tertawa keras.

.

.

.

.

END or TBC ?

Haloo chingudeul.. apa kabar nya nih?

Aku membawa ff baru, gs, drabble rate m for lime.. yup lime so jgn berharap ada nc ya kkkkk..

Eotteyo?

Next chapter?

See you chingudeul *lambai tangan*


	2. Chapter 2

Disclameir :

Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu ^_^

Cast : KYUMIN and Friends ^^

Chapter dua

.

.

.

Sungmin tengah asik menonton film kesukaannya _Titanic_ dengan sekotak popcorn di tangannya. Lebih dari 20 kali tapi Sungmin tidak pernah bosan melihat film fenomenal itu.

Kyuhyun mendesah sebal. Ia menginap malam ini. Jam sudah menunjukan jam 11 malam, harusnya ia dan Sungmin sudah asik bergelung di kasur, berpelukan tak lupa bercumbu terlebih dahulu.

Tapi sekarang lihatlah. Bahkan Sungmin mengacuhkannya dari tadi. Menyebalkan. Pemuda itu sudah berusaha menarik perhatian Sungmin. Berdehem, pura-pura batuk, bertepuk tangan seakan ia tengah membunuh nyamuk, bernyanyi pelan. Hasilnya nihil.

Kyuhyun memiliki senjata terakhir dan ia akan mengeluarkannya sekarang.

Perlahan tapi pasti. Kyuhyun beringsut duduk menempel pada Sungmin. Tangannya melingkari perut Sungmin, memeluk kekasihnya dari samping sembari menuntun Sungmin untuk bersandar pada dadanya.

Satu tangannya meraih rambut Sungmin yang tergerai lalu menyingkapnya. Kyuhyun menyeringai ketika Sungmin tidak protes apapun. Kyuhyun mulai mengendus leher dan tengkuk putih Sungmin dengan mata terpejam, mencoba menikmati aroma tubuh Sungmin yang selalu membuatnya rindu.

Kecupan pertama berhasil mendarat sempurna, begitu pun dengan kecupan kedua. Kyuhyun terus mengecupi tengkuk gadis itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam hati ketika merasa bulu kuduk Sungmin meremang. Mendapat reaksi seperti itu, kecupannya berubah menjadi jilatan dan gigitan kecil, ia dengan jelas mendengar Sungmin menggeram.

"Kyu~ aku sedang menonton" ujar Sungmin dengan suara tercekat. Jujur saja, hembusan nafas Kyuhyun di tengkuknya, membuat Sungmin merinding.

"Hm. Aku tahu" Kyuhyun menjawab masih dengan mengerjai area sensitif di leher Sungmin.

"Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi jadinya" Sungmin berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya namun Kyuhyun memeluk perutnya erat.

Pemuda itu melirik, melihat pada layar TV kamudian terkekeh melihat adegan di mana Rose mengangkat tubuh Jack dari bangku kemudi mobil untuk berpindah tempat ke dalam mobil. "Biarkan Jack dan Rose bercinta dengan tenang" katanya.

"Itu bagian yang aku tunggu"

Kyuhyun menatap wajah kekasih cantiknya dengan mata membulat. "Kau mesum" katanya.

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya. "Aku tertular olehmu"

"Bagaimana jika kita mencoba seperti apa yang Jack dan Rose lakukan?"

Sungmin memincingkan matanya. "Apa? Bercumbu? Kau tadi melakukannya"

"Bukan itu" Kyuhyun menggeleng lalu mengecup pipi Sungmin. "Bercinta" lanjutnya.

"Se-sekarang?" jawab Sungmin gugup.

Kyuhyun menganguk antusias. Berusaha tidak berteriak, apakah Sungmin akan mengabulkan keinginannya.

"Hm. Sekarang"

"Dalam mimpimu"

Dingin! Kyuhyun serasa tertusuk dinginnya ucapan Sungmin. Padahal ia kira Sungmin akan menganguk mengiyakan. Cih! Dirinya tertipu. Poor batin Kyuhyun.

"Tidak apa-apalah. Walau hanya dalam mimpi" gumamnya miris.

Sungmin bisa kembali focus melihat film favoritenya. Menyandarkan tubuhnya didada Kyuhyun sedangkan pemuda itu menumpukan dagunya di kepala Sungmin.

Adegan film itu sudah sampai dimana Rose dan Jack di kejar oleh tunangan Rose. Dengan melepaskan beberapa tembakan.

"Oh ya ampun, aku jatuh hati padamu Jack" kagum Sungmin. Tidak menyadari jika Kyuhyun mencebikan bibirnya. Bagaimana bisa Sungmin memuja pria lain di hadapannya?

"Kau tahu Kyu, ketika film _Titanic _. Leonardo masih berumur 23 tahun. Kyaaa~ tampannya. Ah! ketika ia bermain di film _Romeo + Juliet_ disana ia masih terlihat sangaaaatt muda dan lebih tampaaaannnn"

Kyuhyun menangkup wajah Sungmin membuat gadis itu melihat padanya. "Aku tidak kalah tampan darinya. Dan jauh lebih muda dari Leonardo-mu itu. Ingat, dia sudah berkepala 4 sekarang. Sedangkan aku 25 tahun"

Sungmin mengulum senyum. "Tapi mukamu boros, hingga Eunhyuk mengira kau pria berumur awal 30"

Pahit!

"Walau mukaku boros. Aku tetap tampan" ucapnya pelan. Merasa lemas di ejek seperti itu. Oleh kekasihnya pula. Tapi apa iya wajahnya seboros itu?

Kyuhyun yang tengah melamun tersadar ketika merasa benda lembut yang sering ia kecup menyentuh bibirnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya.

Sungmin tersenyum lebar. "Aku bercanda. Leonardo DeCaprio memang tampan. Tapi bagiku kau lebih tampan"

Jika Kyuhyun sebuah ice cream. Ia jamin, dirinya sudah mencair karena kata-kata Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya semakin dalam ketika Kyuhyun menyesap bibirnya. Pemuda itu melepas kulumannya di bibir Sungmin dan beralih mengecup rahang gadisnya, berakhir dengan membuat kissmark di belakang cuping telinga Sungmin.

Setelah puas bercumbu. Kyuhyun membenarkan letak selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka berdua yang masih lengkap berpakaian.

Mereka saling memeluk posesif satu sama lain. Kyuhyun menyentuh rahang Sungmin dan membuat gadisnya mendongak. Ia mengecup bibir Sungmin.

"Min"

"Hm"

"Menikahlah denganku"

Sungmin mentap kedua manik hitam kekasihnya. Terpancar niat tulus dan cinta disana. Kyuhyun bersungguh-sungguh dan Sungmin tahu itu.

Sungmin tidak ragu dengan cinta Kyuhyun untuknya. Ia pun ingin menjawab 'ya' tapi, ada satu hal yang menggangunya.

"Kenapa kau ingin menikah dengan ku? Apa agar kau bisa bercinta denganku?" kata Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun mencubit pipi Sungmin pelan membuat gadis itu melotot. Hey! Pipinya sudah chubby ia tidak ingin pipinya tambah melar karena cubitan Kyuhyun.

"Kau berpikir seperti itu?" Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Sungmin, mengecup kening gadisnya lalu menatap kedua foxy eyes yang menatapnya polos.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin hidup berdua denganmu. Kau wanita yang akan menerima benihku dan melahirkan anak-anak kita kelak. Aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku dan tua bersamamu. Dan dengan kejamnya kau bilang aku hanya ingin bercinta denganmu"

Kyuhyun mencubit pipi Sungmin lagi. "Nappeun yeoja. Walau memang benar bercinta denganmu adalah keinganku tapi itu bukan keinginan utamaku. Ada saatnya dimana kita tidak bisa melakukan itu dan hanya mampu berpegangan tangan ketika renta nanti"

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin membuat wajah kekasihnya terbenam dalam dada bidangnya. "Aish aku bicara berputar-putar. Intinya, aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin hidup berdua denganmu dalam bahtera rumah tangga. Aku suamimu, kau istriku"

Kyuhyun terkiki geli mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Tapi itu benar, impiannya dan ia ingin mewujudkannya. Menikahi Sungmin dan hidup berdua dengan gadis itu.

Sedangkan Sungmin?

Bisakah seseorang memberi Sungmin obat pereda detak jantung. Karena jantungnya berdenyut tidak normal. Kata demi kata yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun membuatnya kelimpungan. Tubuhnya seakan tidak mempunyai tulang. Segaris air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Sungmin. Sayang Kyuhyun tidak melihatnya.

Sungmin sangat bersyukur Tuhan telah mengirimkan Kyuhyun untuknya. Sungguh, ia mencintai pemuda itu.

"Min" panggil Kyuhyun.

"Ne Kyu"

"Menikahlah denganku"

Sungmin mendongak kembali menatap manik hitam Kyuhyun. Sungmin melempar senyum manis level 3 nya. "Marry me. Mr Cho"

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan letupan kebahagiannya. Ia langsung menerjang bibir Sungmin. Memagutnya dengan penuh semangat seakan pagi tidak akan lagi menjelang.

Beberapa menit, hingga Sungmin hampir pingsan kehabisan nafas barulah Kyuhyun melepas pagutannya. Pemuda itu memeluk Sungmin sembari berguman terima kasih.

"Kyu.. lepas sesak"

Kyuhyun tidak mendengar rengekan Sungmin. Ia masih bahagia. "Kyuhyun"

Hah! Sungmiin bernafas lega karena kali ini Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya juga. Gadis bergigi kelinci itu menatap sebal kekasihnya.

"Dengan satu syarat"

Psssttttt...

Kyuhyun melemas mendengar penuturan Sungmin. "Syarat?" katanya dengan wajah tertekuk. Perasaannya sekarang seperti, ia akan menuju klimaks tapi di tengah jalan hasratnya langsung hilang.

Sungmin menganguk imut. "Kita akan menikah, setelah kau mapan dan sukses dalam pekerjaan"

"Itu butuh waktu cukup lama"

"Yup. Jadi mulailah dari besok. Aku mendoakanmu"

"Bagaimana jika kita menikah dulu. Baru aku akan bekerja"

"Kau ingin aku di nafkahi ayahmu begitu?"

"..."

"Ya sudah. Lupakan untuk menikah. Aku tidak berniat menikah dengan pria yang tidak bertanggung jawab dan pengangguran"

"Aniyo. Akan ku lakukan"

.

.

.

.

.

Brak

Cho Hangeng hampir terjungkal dari kursi kerja ketika pintu ruang kerjanya di buka dengan cara kasar. Untung saja ia tidak mempunyai penyakit jantung.

Pria setengah abad itu menatap heran pada putranya. Tidak biasanya Kyuhyun datang ke kantornya. Malahan termasuk langka pemuda itu menginjakan kaki di Cho Corp ini.

"Ada apa Kyu? Tumben kau kesini" tanya Hangeng.

Kyuhyun melempar pantatnya di kursi berhadapan dengan ayahnya. "Appa" panggilnya.

"Eoh?"

"Beri aku pekerjaan"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai chingudeul chapter 2 is up..

Eottoke?

Aku mau ucapin terima kasih buat teman2 yg udah meluangkan waktu buat baca ff sederhana ini maaf g bisa ucapin satu2 tapi review kalian udah tersimpan di hati #alay#.

Aku memang bikin ff ini ga akan konflik berat kok :) dan memang ff ini drabble jadi maaaf bgtt ga bisa di panjangin lagi...

Untuk masalah update aku usahain 5 hari ya.. jadi mungkin untuk chapter 3 hari rabu ya? Y pokoknya 5 hari heheh...

Sekali lagi makasih banyakkkkk 3 3 3

See next chapterrrrr #bow


	3. Chapter 3

Disclameir :

Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu ^_^

Cast : KYUMIN and Friends ^^

Chapter tiga

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menempelkan dahinya pada tumbukan buku dimeja kerjanya. Terhitung sudah 2 minggu ia bekerja di perusahaan Ayahnya, menjadi seorang maneger keuangan.

Kepalanya seakan mau pecah. Ia di hadapankan dengan pekerjaan, kuliah dan juga di tuntut mendalami seluk beluk perusahan di mana suatu saat ia akan meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya.

Maklum saja, selama ini dirinya hanya sibuk berhura-hura dan bermanja ria dengan Sungmin.

Ah Sungmin.

Ia merindukan kekasihnya itu, padahal tadi pagi ia sempat mengantarkan Sungmin kuliah. Kyuhyun meronggoh ponselnya ia hendak menghubungi Sungmin namun baru ingat, ini masih jam 10 dimana jam kuliah Sungmin masih berlangung.

Sial.

Ketika rasa ingin menyerah menggentayanginya. Kyuhyun terus merapal dalam hati.

'Demi Sungmin'

Ya, dirinya tidak boleh menyerah. Bukankah ia seorang pria dimana kelak jika menikah akan menjadi kepala keluarga. Ia akan bertanggung jawab pada Sungmin dan calon anaknya nanti.

Matanya melirik sebuah pigura di meja kerjanya dengan potret gadis cantik yang mengenakan mini dress hijau toska, tengah tersenyum manis. Foto Sungmin, kekasihnya, calon istrinya. Seketika itu, semangatnya kembali terisi.

.

.

.

.

.

Heechul mengangkat tangannya ketika melihat Sungmin di pintu masuk cafe. Sungmin tersenyum melihat Heechul –ibu Kyuhyun- tak membuang waktu ia menghampiri wanita paruh baya itu.

Pelukan dan kecup pipi Sungmin lakukan pada Heechul sebelum ia duduk. Pagi tadi Heechul menghubunginya, mengajak bertemu saat makan siang di cafe yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kantor Sungmin.

Heechul memanggil pelayan, memesan makanan. 10 menit kemudian makanan sudah terhidang di meja.

"Keliatannya Eomma sedang senang"

Baik Sungmin atau Kyuhyun memang memanggil orang tua pasangan masing-masing dengan sebutan Eomma dan Appa.

Senyum Heechul semakin berkembang membuat wajah cantiknya terlihat semakin mengagumkan walau ia sudah berusia 48 tahun.

"Kau pasti tahu jagiya, apa yang membuat Eomma senang" Heechul terkekeh.

Heechul tidak bisa menutupi jika ia memang senang sekaligus terharu. Perasaan seorang Ibu tidak akan pernah salah. Pertama kali Kyuhyun mengenalkan Sungmin padanya dan Hangeng. Ia sudah merasa jika Sungmin akan membuat putranya menjadi lebih baik.

Kyuhyun bukan remaja patuh apalagi penurut ketika sekolah. Bisa di bilang pembuat onar. Berkelahi sesama murid, membolos. Pernah juga hampir merasakan dinginnya jeruji besi karena terjaring balapan liar. Itu kenapa di usianya 25 tahun Kyuhyun masih mengenyam bangku kuliah semester 5.

Kyuhyun pernah tinggal kelas dan juga cuti kuliah. Teman-temannya sudah banyak yang bekerja dan begitu pula dengan Donghae yang hampir selesai dengan S2 sembari bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya, Tuan Lee.

Bahkan Kyuhyun kalah dari Sungmin yang hampir menyelesaikan kuliah akhirnya, tinggal menghitung bulan untuk lulus di usia 22 tahun. Kyuhyun bukannya tidak pintar. Pemuda itu sebenarnya cerdas. Namun sayang, malas.

Sejak berhubungan dengan Sungmin, perlahan Kyuhyun mulai berubah. Tidak lagi pulang malam setalah menghabiskan waktu di club malam, tidak urakan dan banyak lagi.

Kyuhyun mulai serius kuliah, tidak lagi membolos. Pemuda itu memang masih ikut balapan namun tidak sesering ketika remaja dulu, hanya sesekali.

Dan yang paling membuat Heechul ingin menangis adalah Kyuhyun dengan sadar meminta pekerjaan padahal waktu itu ia dan suaminya sudah sering bersusah payah menyuruh dan membujuk Kyuhyun untuk bekerja. Heechul bisa melihat kesungguhan dari kedua manik putranya.

Wanita cantik itu mengenggam tangan Sungmin. Menatap calon menantunya dengan penuh bangga. "Terima kasih" ucapnya pelan.

Sungmin membalas genggaman tangan Heechul. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, Eomma"

Kedua wanita berbeda umur itu saling melempar senyum. "Aku tidak sabar menunggu kau resmi menjadi menantuku" kata Heechul membuat wajah Sungmin memerah.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin dengan apron di tubuhnya melangkah menuju kamarnya. Ia menggeleng kepalanya melihat Kyuhyun masih asyik bergulung di balik selimut padahal ia sudah membangunkan kekasihnya sejak ia akan memasak, 30 menit yang lalu.

Sungmin duduk di samping Kyuhyun. Melihat wajah polos kekasihnya yang tertidur membuatnya gemas. Ini kali kedua Kyuhyun menginap di apartemennya setelah pemuda itu bekerja. Biasanya Kyuhyun akan 3-4 kali menginap dalam seminggu.

Ia mengapit hidung bangir Kyuhyun lalu menggoyangkannya.

"Bangun, lazy boy"

Kyuhyun menepis tangan Sungmin lalu merubah posisinya, meringkuk seperti bayi. Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Beginilah Kyuhyun. Susah di bangunkan.

"Palli ireona, bayi besar" Sungmin menepuk-nepuk pantat Kyuhyun yang padat. Sungmin meringis ketika mengingat pantat miliknya sedatar papan tulis, berbeda jauh dengan pantat kekasihnya. "Kyu~ bangun"

Kyuhyun memegang tangan Sungmin yang meraba bongkahan pantatnya. Dengan malas ia bangun. Menatap gadis dihadapannya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Waeyeo?" goda Sungmin sembari mencolek dagu Kyuhyun.

"Gantian"

"Apa?"

"Giliranku menepuk dan memegang pantatmu"

Bruk!

Sungmin langsung menghadiahi Kyuhyun dengan selimut. "Cepat mandi. Dasar mesum" gadis itu lalu berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menggerutu sebal.

"Tidak adil. Wanita bisa memegang tubuh pria seenaknya tapi tidak sebaliknya" kata Kyuhyun sembari beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, tersenyum menampilkan gigi putihnya. "Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"Aku baru tahu jika di pakaikan dasi akan sesenang ini" Kyuhyun terkekeh lalu mengecup bibir Sungmin.

Wajah Sungmin memerah lalu ikut tersenyum. Sebenarnya ia juga sudah lama memimpikan ini. Memakaikan dasi pada Kyuhyun. Selama ini mereka tidak pernah seperti itu.

Pertama karena Kyuhyun belum bekerja. Kedua tidak mungkin Kyuhyun memakai jas hanya untuk pergi kuliah dan bermain dengan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Kyuhyun menarik pinggang Sungmin hingga tubuh mereka menempel. "Minggu nanti, ayo kita pergi kesuatu tempat"

"Kemana?" tanya Sungmin.

Selama ini memang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin jarang pergi keluar. Hanya sesekali. Mereka lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di apartemen Sungmin atau di kediaman Kyuhyun.

"Ke tempat kencan pertama kita" usul Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya melihat pekerjaannya masih menumpuk. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana menduduki jabatan sebagai presedir nanti. Pasti lebih berat dari pekerjaannya sekarang.

Ia merilik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, 5 menit lagi jam makan siang. Ah! Setidaknya ia bisa mengistirahatkan otaknya terlebih dahulu.

Tok Tok Tok

Ayolah. Jangan bilang itu paman Choi –kepercayaan Ayahnya- karena pria tua itu selalu memberinya pekerjaan tambahan. Yang sebelumnya saja belum selesai.

"Masuk" kata Kyuhyun sembari mengusap wajahnya sebal.

Pintu terbuka. Seorang gadis masuk. Ia terkikik melihat Kyuhyun yang tampak berantakan.

"Selamat siang Tuan Cho"

Usapan tangan di wajahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara yang sudah sangat ia kenal. Kyuhyun mendongak melihat sosok gadis yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu sembari tersenyum padanya.

"JAGIYA" teriak Kyuhyun sumringah.

Ia bangun. Berlari menuju Sungmin dan langsung memeluk tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu.

"Aku merindukanmu~" kata Kyuhyun sembari menggerakan pelukannya pada Sungmin kekiri kekanan. Sungmin tertawa melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang kekanak-kanakan, ia suka tentu saja.

"Kita baru tidak bertemu selama 4 jam" Sungmin tersenyum geli.

"Tapi aku merindukanmu" Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya. Mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas. "Kenapa tidak bilang mau kemari?"

"Kejutan heheh.." Sungmin mengangkat sebuah tas kecil yang ia bawa. "Aku membawa makan siang"

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin lalu mengecuKyuhyun merasa senang bukan main. Ia menuntun Sungmin untuk mengikutinya. Kyuhyun duduk di kursi dengan Sungmin di pangkuannya.

"Di depan sana masih ada kursi kenapa aku harus duduk di pangkuanmu?" sungut Sungmin pura-pura kesal.

"Jangan protes. Apa menu makan siangku kali ini, istriku~" Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat rona merah di kedua pipi Sungmin. Gadis itu berdehem lalu mulai membongkar isi tas kecilnya.

Ada nasi kepal, telur gulung, daging asap dan tumis buncis. Sungmin menyerahkan nasi kepal pada Kyuhyun yang langsung di makan oleh pemuda itu. Sungmin tersenyum. Ia mengambil telur gulung dan menyuapkannya pada Kyuhyun. Tak lupa untuk dirinya.

"Eoh?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata bulatnya. "Kenapa ini ada disini?" Sungmin mengambil sebuah pigura potret dirinya. Tersenyum sekilas lalu menaruhnya kembali.

"Obat penyemangatku" jawab Kyuhyun sembari mengecup pipi kekasihnya.

Sungmin tersenyum simpul. Ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun lalu melumat bibir tebal nan sexy pemuda itu. Niat awal hanya sekilas ternyata Kyuhyun menekan tengkuknya hingga ciuman mereka semakin intim.

"Mmffth.. ahh.." Kyuhyun melepas tautan bibirnya. Memberi waktu beberapa detik untuk ia dan Sungmin mengambil nafas lalu kembali memagut bibir yang selalu menggoda imannya.

Bunyi decakan saliva sangat nyaring terdengar. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama menggerakkan kepala mereka berlawanan arah, memperdalam ciuman panas itu.

"Akh.." Sungmin terlonjak pelan ketika Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia bisa merasakan Kyuhyun yang tersenyum di sela ciuman mereka.

"Kyu ayo kita makan si-"

Tautan bibir Kyuhyun dan Sungmin reflek terputus ketika mendengar seruan tadi. Sungmin langsung berdiri dari pangkuan Kyuhyun dan merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantak sedangkan Kyuhyun ingin melempar vas bunga pada orang yang menggangunya namun niat itu hanya bayangan karena sosok yang menggangunya tak lain ayahnya sendiri.

Hangeng terkejut menatap apa yang dia lihat. Ia berdehem bermaksud meredakan suasana yang canggung. Sedangkan Kyuhyun berdumel dan Sungmin tersenyum kikuk pada Hangeng.

"Hallo Appa" sapa Sungmin.

"Hallo sayang" Hangeng tersenyum ramah. "Tadinya Appa ingin mengajak Kyuhyun makan siang. Tapi keliatannya Kyuhyun sudah mendapatkan 'makan' siangnya"

Wajah Sungmin memerah total. Aish bagaimana bisa ia kepergok oleh Appa kekasihnya.

"Mengganggu" kata Kyuhyun. Sungmin mendelik pada Kyuhyun.

"Kalian lanjutkan saja" Hangeng melambai pada Sungmin lalu dengan teratur ia keluar. "Dasar anak muda" gumamnya terkekeh kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai hai.. chapter 3 is up.

Disini moga kejawab pertanyaan chingudeul yang nanya gimana hubungan ming sama kedua orang tua Kyu. Nah udah pada tahu? Dan latar belakang (?) Kyu hihihi...

Next chapter KyuMin kencan hohohoho dan dikit flashback tentang pertama kali mereka ketemu.

Thank to :

**Chapter 1: **

**Shywona489, OvaLLea, mandakyumin, kkamjjong30, abilhikmah, elfkyumin137, tri oktaviani3, IYou, Cho MeiHwa, Wiprasetyalee, syafanisri, ChoJimin137, cloudswan, dewi k tubagus, leedidah, nova137, sandrimayy88, PumpkinEvil, isjkmblue, chaerashin, kiran theacyankEsa, Rinda Cho Joyer, park yueteuk, Tika137, nabilatul nisa, ratu kyuhae, Rly C JaeKyu, aismamangkona, KikyWP16, bunyming, ShinJiWoo920202, TiffyTiffanyLee, ELFishJOYers, kimteechul, sha nakanishi, kyumin sefi, Maya Agnes, nanayukeroo, indriwidiaw, lee kyurah, Guest, Dming, PaboGirl, minmin97, pinzame, cho hyunmi, qnie, kyumin, sifkyumin136, beebee, DoraKyumin, melee, parkhyun, hyukjaee lee, Guest, guesstt, kyumin1001, hanna, heeni, cholovelee, kyukyu, evilaegyeo, ChoLee, Guest, keykyu, nuralrasyid, fariny, Adekyumin joyer, Elfiishya, 1004hoteuk, Kim Jihae**

**Chapter 2: **

**Kim Jihae, Chominhyun, aismamangkona, nabilatul nisa, leedidah, elfkyumin137, ELFishJOYers, OvaLLea, Sparkyuminmin, chaerashin, nelatul azzma137, sandrimayy88, asdfghjkyu, ratu kyuhae, PumpkinEvil, nova137, GyuMin Cho, syofanisri, Cho MeiHwa, Wiprasetyalee, nanayukeroo, Rinda Cho Joyer, tri oktaviani3, TiffyTiffanyLee, dewi k tubagus, isjkmblue, Tika137, kiran theacyangkEsa, sha naknishi, ShinJiWoo920202, 1004hoteuk, indriwidiaw, melee, hanna, parkhyun, ouhji, Dorakyumin, lee kyurah, Dming, PaboGirl, Adekyumin joyer, minnie, kyukyu, ChoLee, Frostbee**

SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER ^_^

Mind to review?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclameir :

Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu ^_^

Cast : KYUMIN and Friends ^^

Chapter empat

.

.

.

_Ruangan itu terisi oleh 30 orang mahasiswa. Mereka tengah mengadakan rapat pematangan untuk penerimaan mahasiswa baru, minggu depan._

_Ceklek_

_Pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok pemuda tampan berkulit pucat, jika orang lain pasti akan di larang masuk selain anggota senat, tapi pengecualian untuk pemuda itu._

"_KYUHYUN SUNBAE" teriak beberapa gadis di ruangan itu._

_Kyuhyun pemuda itu melempar senyum membalas sapaan para hoobaenya. Tak lupa ia menyapa mahasiswa lain yang seangkatan dengannya._

"_Yah kau kemana saja evil?" Donghae meninju bahu Kyuhyun pelan. _

_Kyuhyun mengendikan bahunya. Ia lalu tenggelam dalam obrolan bersama Donghae dan teman-temannya yang lain. _

_-Tampan- batin Sungmin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Wajahnya entah mengapa langsung memerah._

"_Oh jadi itu mahasiswa populer bernama Cho Kyuhyun" _

_Sungmin menoleh pada Eunhyuk. "Mahasiswa populer?" tanyanya._

_Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin malas. "Makanya jangan berkutat mencari pekerjaan saja. Sesekali baca majalah kampus atau bergosip ria" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya._

"_Hyuk-ah. Apa yang kau ketahui tentang dia?" _

_Eunhyuk memincingkan matanya. "Kau tertarik ya?" godanya. _

"_Bu-bukan seperti itu. A-aku hanya penasaran"_

"_Kenapa kau jadi gagap? Kkk~" Eunhyuk menyenggol bahu Sungmin. "Dia Cho Kyuhyun, namja populer di Kyunghee universitas ini. Dia sebaya dengan Hae Oppaku" Eunhyuk sedikit tersipu, ia jatuh hati pada seniornya itu._

"_Aigoo" Sungmin tersenyum geli. "Lanjutkan ceritanya"_

"_Harusnya Kyuhyun sunbae sudah semester 7 seperti Hae Oppa dan teman-temannya yang lain. Tapi ia sering membolos lalu mengambil cuti"_

"_Cuti? Kenapa?"_

_Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu. Dia itu malas, masuk kuliah seenaknya. Aku dengar juga, ketika sekolah SMA ia pernah tidak naik kelas padahal dia itu pintar"_

_Sungmin membulatkan matanya. "Wow? Mengejutkan sekali. Memangnya dia semester berapa?"_

"_Semester 2"_

"_Apa? Kita saja sudah semester 4"_

_Eunhyuk mengendikan bahunya. "Walau begitu, ia tetep populer loh. Banyak mahasiswi berlomba untuk menjadi pacarnya"_

"_Hm, Aku bisa lihat itu"_

"_Bagaimana menurutmu?" _

_Sungmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa?"_

"_Kyuhyun sunbae?"_

"_Dia.. tampan" hey, namja itu memang benar tampan. "Ya walau sangat di sayangkan melihat kelakuannya"_

"_Ciyeyy Sungminn~"_

"_Apa an sih" Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya namun ia salah atau beruntung karena tatapannya bersibobrok dengan Kyuhyun._

_Beberapa detik mereka saling berpandangan sampai Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis pada Sungmin membuat gadis itu balas tersenyum dengan kikuk lalu buru-buru menoleh pada Eunhyuk._

"_Ya ampun" gumam Sungmin._

"_Kau kenapa?" tanya Eunhyuk._

"_Kyuhyun sunbae tersenyum padaku"_

"_Eyy... Sungmin mukamu memerah" Eunhyuk tersenyum konyol. "Ssst diamlah" kata Sungmin malu. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat melihat senyum Kyuhyun._

.

.

_Brukk_

"_Akh.." Sungmin meringis, mengelus pantatnya yang sakit. Aish sial sekali hari ini, sudah terlambat masuk kelas sekarang ia bertubrukan dengan seseorang dan pantat nya menjadi korban._

_Sebuah tangan terulur di hadapan wajah Sungmin membuat gadis itu mendongak. Sungmin sedikit terkejut ketika melihat si pemilik tangan yang tak lain pemuda populer bernama Cho Kyuhyun._

"_Maaf, aku berjalan tidak lihat-lihat sampai membuatmu jatuh" Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Sungmin. "Boleh aku membantumu berdiri" lanjutnya._

"_Ah" Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya karena melihat Kyuhyun dan senyum pemuda itu. Sungmin menerima uluran tangan Kyuhyun lalu pemuda itu menariknya berdiri. "Terima kasih"_

"_Kita bertemu kemarin bukan? Di ruang senat?" tanya Kyuhun._

_Sungmin mengengaguk. "Ne"_

_Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya ketika Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya lagi. Kyuhyun yang mengerti arti tatapan Sungmin, tersenyum pada gadis itu._

"_Kita belum berkenalan" katanyanya._

_Sungmin terkekeh pelan. "Lee Sungmin" _

"_Cho Kyuhyun"_

_._

_._

_._

**~ Our Journey of Love ~**

"Kenapa senyum-senyum begitu? Kau tidak sedang ber'fantasi' kan?" tanya Sungmin menantap Kyuhyun horor.

Seperti ajakan kencan Kyuhyun waktu itu. Meraka kini berada di taman bermain –tempat kencan pertama mereka. Mereka sudah mengelilingi taman bermain dan menaiki berbagai permainan.

Hari sudah beranjak sore. Kini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tengah duduk di sebuah bangku di bawah pohon –agak jauh- dari orang-orang, dengan pemandangan taman bunga di hadapan mereka.

Sungmin sangat menyukai taman bunga.

Kyuhyun masih tersenyum. Ia menarik pinggang Sungmin dan menuntun kekasihnya untuk bersandar di dadanya. Posisi seperti ini sangat Kyuhyun sukai. Dimana ia bisa menghirup aroma shampo Sungmin yang mampu membuatnya tenang. Alasan lainnya, posisi ini memudahkannya untuk mencumbui leher dan tengkuk Sungmin.

"Hanya sedang mengingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu" katanya. "Kau masih ingat?" Sungmin tampak berpikir. Tentu saja Sungmin tidak akan lupa.

"Sekarang kau yang senyum-senyum sendiri" kata Kyuhyun sembari mengecup pelipis Sungmin.

"Aku juga sedang mengingat saat itu, Kyuhyun sunbae" ujar Sungmin dengan mimik muka nakal lalu terkikik geli. Membuat Kyuhyun mengapit hidung kecilnya.

"Kalau di pikir-pikir, kenapa aku bisa menyukaimu ya?" tanya Sungmin.

"Pesonaku memang sulit di tolak" ucap Kyuhyun bangga.

"Pesona apa? Tinggal kelas? Pembuat onar? Tukang bolos kuliah?"

"Eits. Itu masa lalu, sayang" Kyuhyun menyerukkan wajahnya pada leher Sungmin.

Ya, itu memang masa lalu. Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun sudah berubah menjadi lebih baik. Dan ia merasa berbangga hati karena perubahan itu Kyuhyun lakukan untuk dirinya.

"Tapi benarkan, kau tidak bisa menolak pesonaku" kata Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sepertinya kepalaku terbentur waktu itu"

"Tinggal mengaku saja. Tak usah malu" goda Kyuhyun menaik turunkan kedua alisnya.

"Uh ya ampun, Ahjusshi mesum"

"Berikan Ahjusshi mesum ini sebuah ciuman" Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya. Gadis itu tersenyum lalu mengecup kilat bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. "Kau masih ingat ketika kita menaiki bianglalang?"

Pemuda itu bisa melihat dari sudut matanya, Sungmin tersenyum dengan rona merah di pipinya. Oh god, kekasihnya sungguh sangat cantik.

Sungmin mendongak. "Kau menyatakan cinta padaku" ujarnya tersenyum simpul. "Penuh dengan rayuan gombal. Tapi kenapa aku meleleh mendengarnya?" ucap Sungmin jujur. Ia menatap kembali pada taman bunga. Ia bisa mendengar Kyuhyun yang terkekeh.

"Kau ingin mendengarnya lagi?"

"Tidak mau"

"Sungguh tidak ingin mendengarnya?" Sungmin mengangguk pasti. "Kau yakin?" Sungmin kembali menganguk.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sungmin dan berbisik disana. "Kau tahu arti 831?"

"Kyu hentikan" Sungmin tertawa geli. Sungmin tentu saja tahu arti itu. Kyuhyun mengatakannya sesaat setelah ia menerima pernyataan cinta pemuda itu.

Kyuhyun terus menggoda Sungmin sampai gadisnya itu menatapnya dengan ekpresi nakal. "Maaf Kyuhyun sunbae, kau menanyakan apa tadi?" akhirnya Sungmin ikut permainan Kyuhyun juga.

Kyuhyun menyeringai tipis. "Kau tahu arti 831?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bisa melihat sorat cinta tulus di kedua mata bening kekasihnya. "831 means 'I... Love... You...', 8 latters 3 words 1 meaning" jawab Sungmin pelan. Dua orang itu saling melempar senyum.

Kyuhyun meraih dagu Sungmin lalu meraup bibir pinky kekasihnya. Memagutnya lembut tanpa menuntut.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebelum pulang, Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin ke sebuah restoran China untuk makan malam.

Saat mereka sedang menyantap makan malam. Sebuah tepukan di bahu Sungmin, dengan di susul sapaan seorang pria membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menghentikan makan mereka.

"Lama tidak bertemu" katanya.

"Jungmo Oppa" Sungmin tampak terkejut sebentar, tak lama ia tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Jungmo untuk duduk. "Sedang apa Oppa disini?"

"Ada seorang rekan kerjaku mendapat promosi, dia mengajak beberapa teman untuk merayakannya disini. Tapi sepertinya aku terlalu cepat datang kemari, aku belum melihat satu pun temanku"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Apa kabarmu Oppa?" tanya Sungmin. Sudah berapa lama mereka tidak bertemu? Sungmin sampai lupa kapan itu.

Ia dan Jungmo asyik mengobrol meninggalkan seorang pemuda tampan berkulit pucat yang menukuk wajahnya sedari tadi.

Ah iya, ngomong-ngomong Jungmo adalah mantan kekasih Sungmin. Sungmin pernah mengenalkan Kyuhyun pada Jungmo.

"Kau sudah makannya, Sayang?" ujar Kyuhyun sembari menekan kata 'sayang'.

–_Ah babo_\- batin Sungmin, Ia sudah melupakan kekasih tampannya. Lihatlah aura suram dari tubuh Kyuhyun. "Ne" cicit Sungmin merasa bersalah.

"Ah itu teman-temanku" Jungmo berdiri. Ia mengusap rambut Sungmin pelan. "Nomor ponselmu masih sama kan?" Sungmin menganguk kikuk. "Baguslah. Nanti Oppa menghubungimu ya"

"Nde..." kata Sungmin.

Jungmo tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun. "Maaf aku terlalu menikmati mengobrol dengan Sungmin sampai lupa menyapamu. Kyu"

"Hm. Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti" –_Kau baru menyadarinya?_\- Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum pada Jungmo.

"Kalo begitu aku pergi dulu. Senang bertemu dengan kalian" pamit Jungmo, pria itu lalu pergi menuju teman-temannya yang sudah memesan meja.

-_Menyebalkan bertemu denganmu_\- batin Kyuhyun.

"Kyu" panggil Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melirik sinis pada Sungmin. Di lupakan itu tidak enak apalagi sampai tak diacuhkan. "Awas saja sampai kau menerima panggilan si Jungmo itu. Aku akan memperkosamu. Lihat saja" ancamnya sembari melangkah menuju kasir.

"Aish. Dia marah" gumam Sungmin. "Tapi apa-apa itu. Memperkosaku? Sekali mesum tetap saja mesum" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian berlari kecil menyusul Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC **

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

"_Bagaimana?" Kyuhyun menoleh pada Donghae yang sedari tadi bersembunyi ketika ia berbicara dan berkenalan dengan Sungmin._

_Donghae tersenyum bangga sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mantap. Kau benar-benar raja modus Kyu. 'Maaf, aku berjalan tidak lihat-lihat sampai membuatmu jatuh_. _Boleh aku membantumu berdiri' wahh!"_

_Kyuhyun merangkul bahu Donghae. "Itu adalah cara paling ampuh untuk berkenalan dengan seorang gadis" Kyuhyun menatap punggung kecil Sungmin yang mesih terjangkau oleh penglihatannya. "Dia gadis yang manis kan Hyung?"_

"_Apa kau sudah menyukainya?"_

_Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul. "Jika tidak, untuk apa aku harus mengeluarkan ide modusku untuk berkenalan dengannya?"_

'_Bahkan aku sampai sulit tidur tadi malam kerena memikirkanmu, Sungmin' batin Kyuhyun._

.

.

.

.

**(831 means 'I Love You', 8 latters 3 words 1 meaning –Britney**)

Hai hai hai...

Sedikit flashback pertemuan Kyuhyun and Sungmin. Eotte? Semoga chingudeul suka buat chapter 4 ini. Mungkin chapter depan akan ada sedikit konflik, gpp kan ya? Suatu hubungan ga selalu adem ayem aja kan ya.. biar ada bumbu garem gitu *plak*

Makasih buat temen-temen yang udah kasih reviewnya di chapter kemarin, yang udah kasih sarannya, koreksinya makasihhh bangett ^^ . Mind to review again for this chapter? (so, inggris :p)

Bye bye.. ketemu next chapter ya.. saranghae *cup*


	5. Chapter 5

Disclameir :

Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu ^_^

Cast : KYUMIN and Friends ^^

Chapter lima

.

.

.

Baru 3 suap makanan berhasil masuk ke lambung Sungmin, namun keliatannya Sungmin sudah tidak berselera dengan makan siangnya.

Pikirannya terus tertuju pada Kyuhyun. Sejak kejadian ia dan Kyuhyun yang bertemu Jungmo di restoran China 2 hari yang lalu. Kyuhyun benar-benar marah dan mereka berakhir dengan bertengkar.

_**Flashback**_

"_Kyu kau marah?"_

"_Tentu saja. Siapa pria di dunia ini yang tidak marah melihat kekasihnya asik mengobrol dan bernostal Gila dengan ex boyfriend nya"_

"_Sarkatis sekali bicaranya. Lagian kami tidak bernostalgia. Kami hanya mengobrol biasa. Saling menanyakan kabar dan aktifitas masing-masing"_

"_Iya dan berakhir, dia akan menghubungimu"_

_Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya mencoba bersabar mengahadapi Kyuhyun yang tengah sensitif seperti perempuan yang sedang PMS. "Apa salahnya? Kami bersahabat sekarang. Ayolah Kyu, jangan kekanak-kanakan"_

"_Oh bagus. Aku memang seperti ini. Kau ingin kembali kepadanya eoh?"_

"_Kyu kau bicara apa?" kata Sungmin dengan nada sedikit tinggi, Sungmin sudah cukup mengerti dan sabar tapi ucapan Kyuhyun tidak bisa Sungmin terima. Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa berpikir seperti itu?_

"_Apa?" _

"_Sudah lah. Aku tahu kau sedang cemburu"_

"_Aku? Tidak. Untuk apa? Jungmo si menyebalkan itu bukan levelku"_

"_Kyu, kau benar-benar sudah keterlaluan. Jangan mengejeknya. Dia pria baik" _

"_Terus saja membela dan memujinya. Jungmo Oppa baik, Jungmo Oppa pintar, Jungmo Oppa rajin-"_

"_Ya, benar yang kau katakan. Setidaknya Jungmo Oppa tidak seperti seseorang yang selalu menyusahkan orang tuanya. Bahkan kau hanya perlu meminta pada Ayahmu untuk mendapat pekerjaan dan sekejap kau mendapatkanya dengan jabatan menggiurkan tanpa bersusah payah" setelah mengatakan itu, Sungmin sungguh menyesal._

_**Flashback off**_

Sungmin tahu dirinya salah. Saat itu Kyuhyun hanya tengah cemburu. Harusnya ia bisa mengontrol ucapanya waktu itu. Harusnya ia bisa berpikir dingin bukan terbawa emosi. Bagaimanapun api di lawan dengan api hanya akan membuat api itu semakin besar.

Ia melihat sorat mata terluka di mata Kyuhyun ketika ia menyinggungnya. Sungguh demi apapun, Sungmin tidak bermaksud mengatakan sekasar itu. Sungmin menyesal.

Selama 2 hari ini, Sungmin rajin mengirim pesan dan mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun namun nihil. Kyuhyun tidak membalas atau menerima panggilannya.

Jam makan Sungmin kacau. Jangan berpikir untuk makan, moodnya saja untuk mengisi perut tidak ada.

Perasaannya sungguh gelisah. Yang paling penting. Ia merindukan kekasihnya.

Sungmin merindukan Kyuhyun.

Gadis itu mengusap air mata yang berani muncul di sudut matanya. Sungmin merasa dirinya cengeng 2 hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Heechul menatap Sungmin iba. Keadaan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sama-sama kacau. Ia tahu jika putranya dan Sungmin tengah bertengkar. Tapi masalahnya apa, dirinya juga tidak tahu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, sayang? Mukamu pucat" Heechul mengelus pipi Sungmin.

"Sejauh ini aku masih baik-baik saja, Eomma" ujar Sungmin dengan suaranya yang sedikit serak. "Kyuhyun ada?"

"Dia ada dikamar, pergilah"

Sungmin tersenyum lalu beranjak menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Dalam hati Sungmin merasa berdebar. Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun masih marah dan menolaknya lagi?

Lagi!

Ya, kemarin Sungmin menemui Kyuhyun di kantor.

3 kata

Hanya 3 kata yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun siang itu 'Pulanglah. Aku sibuk'.

Sungmin ingin menangis, tapi ia berhasil menguasai dirinya. Sungmin menaruh bekal makan siang yang ia bawa di meja kerja Kyuhyun lalu pergi. Tidak peduli bekal itu di makan atau tidak.

Selama 2 tahun menjalin hubungan, baru kali ini mereka bertengkar sampai tidak berkomunikasi hampir 1 minggu.

Sungmin menghirup nafas pelan, ia sudah di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Perlahan gadis itu membuka pintu.

Kyuhyun yang tengah bersandar di kepala ranjang sembari bermain psp menolah ke arah pintu. Sedikit terkejut melihat Sungmin disana namun wajahnya dengan cepat kembali normal terkesan dingin malah.

"Hai" sapa Sungmin. Gadis itu menelan ludahnya melihat Kyuhyun yang kembali berkutat dengan pspnya.

Sungmin berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun. ia duduk di pinggir ranjang berhadapan dengan kekasihnya.

Sungmin memegang paha Kyuhyun yang terjulur. "Kyu"

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

Sungmin memang cengeng. Ia ingin menangis. Kyuhyun terlalu dingin.

"Bogoshippo" kata Sungmin pelan.

"..."

"Kyu. Maaf, aku tahu aku salah, sungguh aku tidak bermaksud bicara seperti itu"

"Pulanglah. Ini sudah malam"

"Kyu"

"Kau tidak dengar apa yang aku katakan?"

Nyutt

Kyuhyun menegaskan ucapannya tanpa melirik sedikit pun padanya. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi agar Kyuhyun memaafkannya.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang. Selamat malam mimpi indah" Sungmin bangun kemudian pergi dengan rasa sesak didadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin khawatir. Sedari tadi sahabatnya itu menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit sembari mencengkram perutnya.

"Aku rasa kau tidak baik-baik saja, Min"

Sungmin menoleh. Ia tersenyum kecil pada sahabatnya. "Ini hari pertama masa periodku, Hyuk" kata Sungmin.

"Benarkah?" Eunhyuk belum percaya sepenuhnya. Ia juga selalu merasa sakit perut ketika menstruasi tapi tidak separah Sungmin. Sahabatnya itu terlihat kesakitan.

"Ne" jawab Sungmin.

"Kau akan kerja?" tanya Eunhyuk. Sungmin menganguk. "Tapi muka mu pucat. Libur saja" ujarnya lagi.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Kau tahu aku tidak percaya" Sungmin terkekeh mendengar ucapan Hyuk.

"Halo sayang. Hai Min" Eunhyuk menoleh. Tersenyum ketika mendapati Donghae sang pujaan hati, menghampiri mereka.

"Hai Oppa" sapa Sungmin sembari tersenyum melihat wajah ceria Eunhyuk saat Donghae mengecup keningnya. Perasaan iri langsung menelusup melihat kemesraan Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

Jika Kyuhyun ada di antara mereka saat ini. Pasti pemuda itu tidak mau kalah untuk mengumbar kemesraannya bersama Sungmin di hadapan Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

Ya Tuhan, ia sangat merindukan Kyuhyun.

Tak mau menggangu, Sungmin berdiri dari kursinya tak lupa meraih tasnya. "Aku pergi dulu ya" ujar Sungmin.

"Eh? Kau akan pergi bekerja kah?" tanya Donghae. Sungmin menganguk. "Ne Oppa"

"Kami antar ya dan jangan menolak" sahut Donghae cepat sebelum Sungmin membuka suaranya.

"Baiklah jika kalian memaksa. Aku bisa apa?" canda Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah sejak 20 menit yang lalu Kyuhyun menatap ponselnya. Lebih tepatnya melihat wallpaper yang terpasang di ponselnya yang tak lain potret Sungmin.

Sejujurnya Kyuhyun ingin memeluk Sungmin ketika gadis itu menemuinya kemarin malam. Namun malah sebaliknya, kata-kata super dingin yang keluar dan ia yakin telah menyakiti hati Sungmin padahal sudah jangan di tanya bagaimana ia begitu merindukan sosok Sungmin.

Pertengkaran mereka seminggu lalu, Kyuhyun sadar ia yang salah. Dirinya hanya terlalu cemburu melihat kedekatan Sungmin dan Jungmo. Ia akui, ia merasa tersaingi dengan Jungmo.

Apa yang di katakan Sungmin memang benar.

Tapi Kyuhyun juga tidak bisa bohong, kata-kata Sungmin pun berhasil membuatnya kecewa. Ia tahu, dirinya memang sudah terlalu menyusahkan orang tua. Tapi kini, sedikit demi sedikit ia mencoba untuk berubah.

Tidak lagi membuat onar. Kuliah pun sudah tidak pernah membolos lagi. Apalagi sekarang dia juga mencoba bekerja. Semua itu ia lakukan karena Sungmin. Ia ingin menjadi lebih pantas untuk Sungmin.

1 minggu sudah membuatnya frustrasi dengan tidak bertemu atau pun membalas dan menghubungi Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kalah.

Ia tidak bisa lagi untuk tidak memperdulikan Sungmin. Apalagi melihat wajah Sungmin yang pucat ketika menemuinya. Ia merasa menjadi pria brengsek.

"Apa aku menemui Sungmin sekarang?" gumamnya. Kyuhyun melihat pada jam yang menempel di dinding 00.09 dini hari.

Sungmin pasti sudah tidur dan ia tidak mau menggangu jam tidur kekasihnya. Lebih baik dirinya datang pagi-pagi sekali. Mengejutkan Sungmin, meminta maaf dan mengatakan betapa ia merindukan gadis itu.

Ya seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin meremas perutnya erat. Demi apa, perutnya seakan diremas dan di pukul tepat di ulu hati membuatnya mual dan ingin muntah. Perutnya sekan terbakar dan bisa pecah kapan saja.

Keringat dingin membasahi keningnya. Kepalanya pusing bukan main di tambah dadanya terasa sangat panas. Sungmin meringkuk semakin dalam di atas kasur. Sungmin tahu, penyakit asam lambungnya kambuh dan ia pikir ini lebih parah karena ia belum pernah merasa sesakit ini sebelumnya.

Sungmin bergerak lemah ke tepi ranjang dan seketika itu ia memuntahkan isi perutnya. Untuk bangun dari ranjang saja Sungmin sudah tidak mampu. Dengan lemah ia mencoba menggapai ponselnya di atas nakas.

Kyuhyun.

Nama pertama yang ia pikirkan. Dengan tetap mempertahankan kesadarannya. Sungmin mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun.

Sudah lebih dari 5 kali tidak ada jawaban. Sungmin lupa jika sudah tidur, pemuda itu akan sulit untuk bangun. Sungmin terkekeh mengingatnya bahkan suara alarm yang nyaring berbunyi tak bisa membangunkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun

Sungmin menangis. Teringat bagaimana wajah khawatir pemuda itu. Bagaimana ketika Kyuhyun mengomelinya karena tidak memperhatikan pola makan. Bagaimana ketika Kyuhyun tersenyum padanya, memeluknya, menciumnya dan mengatakan jika pemuda itu mencintainya. Dada Sungmin seakan sesak.

"Kyu, bogoshippo" lirih Sungmin kemudian semuanya gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Haii.. inilah garemnya.. mian2 ga maksud buat min sakit kok itu cuman sebatas tuntutan peran aja. Dan jangan khawatir next chapter mereka udah baikan ^^

Mengenai asal lambun yg udah parah aku cari di artikel emang kayak min gitu di ff ini tapi soal sampe pisan hehe aku dramatisir dikit.

Problem sebenernya itu. Kyuhyun yang minder karena di liat dari manapun Jungmo lebih baik dari dirinya pikir kyu.

Perubahan kyu dari bad jadi god itu kan buat min. Pas bertengkar ming ga sadar udah nyinggung kyu gitu jadi Kyu agak kecewa dan ga pede. Itu alasan kyu jaga jarak ma min walau sebenernya kyukyu rindu setengah hidup ma min. Parahnya malah kesan dingin yang keluar.

Ya kurang lebih seperti itulah. Dan di akhir juga kyu udah mau nyusul min buat minta maaf, cuman sayang udah malem, jadi urung deh entar next chapter aja katanya kyu *plak

Big thank to:

Chapter 3

Aismamangkona, sha nakanishi, kiran theacyangkEsa, elfkyumin137, OvaLLea, Chominhyun, may moon 581, nelatul azzma137, abilhikmah, PumkinEvil, asdfghjkyu, bunyming, cloudswan, ELFishJOYers, ratu kyuhae, tri oktaviani3, Kim Yong Neul, TiffyTiffanyLee, dewi k tubagus, Wiprasetyalee, Cho MeiHwa, Rinda Cho Joyer, sandrimayy88, syofanisri, nur anna 98, 1004hoteuk, Tika 137, nanayukeroo, isjkmblue, ShinJiWoo920202, Guest, sparkyu, Dming, Guest, minnie, lee hye byung, sasya darena, Dorakyumin, hanna, Guest, lee kyurah, hyukjae lee, qnie, cho kyuminiie, nova137, indriwidiaw, Gyumin, Rly C JaeKyu, Guest, ChoLee, Adekyumin joyer, nuralrasyid, melee, Cywelf, vannivutri, Elfiishya, Guest, Kang Hanbyul, cholovelee, Cho Kyuna, PaboGirl, Kim Jihae, ouhji, KimRyeona19, wike mikiyjoju 1,

Chapter 4

Park yeuteuk, leedidah, KikyWP16, elfkyumin137, cloudswan, PumkinEvil, OvaLLea, TiffyTiffanyLee, sandrimayy88, aismamangkona, Cho MeiHwa, sha nakanishi, abilhikmah, tri octaviani3, cho kyuminiie, nova 137, wike mikiyjoju 1, dewi k tubagus, ratu kyuhae, isjkmblue, may moon 581, Chominhyun, ELFishJOYers, nelatul azzma137, Wiprasetyalee, Park Heeni, syofanisri, KimRyeona19, ncisksj, nanayukeroo, 1004hoteuk, Rly C JaeKyu, hanna, indriwidiaw, Guest, hyukjae lee, lee kyurah, Gyumin, sasya, kyumin sefi, Dming, minnie, Dorakyumin, PaboGirl, ria, Adekyumin joyer, Cywelf, hana, ChoLee, nuralrasyid, Guest, Guest, ShinJiWoo920202

Makasih semuanya. Yg udah kasih review dan koreksinya :D.

Mind to review again.

Salam kecup dan hug dariku buat chingudeul semua (^_^)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclameir :

Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu ^_^

Cast : KYUMIN and Friends ^^

Chapter enam

.

.

.

Memang benar ya, jika sudah ada niat bangun pagi dalam hati, tanpa alarm pun kita bisa bangun dengan sendirinya. Seperti Kyuhyun, yang biasanya pemuda itu selalu susah untuk di bangunkan. Pagi ini ia malah bisa bangun sendiri.

Niatnya untuk bertemu dan memohon maaf pada Sungmin membuatnya bergegas membersihkan diri. 30 menit kemudian Kyuhyun sudah rapi. Jam masih menunjukan pukul 6 pagi.

Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya di atas nakas dan terkejut ketika mendapat pemberitahuan panggilan tak terjawab sebanyak 7 kali dan itu semua dari orang yang sama –Sungmin- pada jam 3-30 pagi.

Perasaan tak enak pun mulai terasa di hati Kyuhyun. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, pemuda berumur 25 tahun itu melesat pergi. Sambil terus berdoa semoga tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk pada Sungmin.

.

.

20 menit kemudian, Kyuhyun sudah sampai di apartemen kekasihnya. Sepanjang perjalanan ia mencoba menghubungi Sungmin namun tak ada jawaban membuat hatinya semakin cemas.

Kyuhyun menekan password pintu apartemen, setelah terbuka ia bergegas masuk.

Keadaan hening menyambut Kyuhyun. Kakinya melangkah menuju kamar Sungmin, dengan tidak sabar ia membukanya. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lega melihat Sungmin masih meringkuk tidur.

Perlahan ia mendekat. Berbaring di ranjang lalu memeluk Sungmin dari belakang.

"Sayang. Maafkan aku" Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia rindu. Ia juga sudah bertindak bodoh dengan tak acuh pada Sungmin selama 1 Minggu. "Min sayang, aku tahu kau mendengarku kan? Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Maafkan aku"

Aneh!

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Sedikit gerakan saja Sungmin akan terbangun dari tidurnya. Tapi sekarang, ia berbisik malah sampai memeluknya. Sungmin tetap bergeming tak terganggu dan tidak merespon sama sekali.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mencoba membalikan tubuh Sungmin. Wajah tampannya langsung pias ketika melihat wajah Sungmin yang sudah memucat. Kyuhyun bangun, ia terkejut mendapati keadaan Sungmin apalagi ia melihat muntahan di lantai.

"Min bangun, sayang" Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh Sungmin, menepuk pipinya pelan sesekali menggunjangnya namun Sungmin tetap tidak merespon.

Dada Kyuhyun berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Perasaan takut menghampirinya. Tanpa banyak bicara ia membopong tubuh mungil kekasihnya.

_Aku mohon bertahanlah. Maafkan aku._

.

.

.

Sungmin membuka matanya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali karena pandangannya buram sampai beberapa detik berikutnya Sungmin sudah bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Sungmin tersentak melihat sosok pemuda yang selama 1 minggu ini ia rindukan kehadirannya. Tengah duduk disampingnya dengan tangannya yang berada di genggaman Kyuhyun.

"Hai" sapa pemuda itu, Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkejut ketika Sungmin melepas genggaman tangannya lalu menutup wajahnya dengan selimut. Kyuhyun bisa melihat bahu Sungmin bergetar menandakan gadis itu tengah menangis.

"Sayang, apa yang sakit? Perutmu sakit?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab, gadis itu malah semakin keras menangis membuat Kyuhyun semakin cemas.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan memanggil Dokter"

Sebelum Kyuhyun beranjak. Sungmin sudah lebih dulu memegang tangannya. Selimut yang Sungmin pakai untuk menutup wajahnya kini ia buka. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata basah dan memerah.

Kyuhyun mengerti sekarang. Sungmin bukannya kesakitan namun menangis karena dirinya.

Pemuda itu beralih menggengam tangan Sungmin. Pemuda itu mendudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang menatap Sungmin penuh penyesalan.

"Sayang. Maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku sal-" – bugh!

"Akh... Min"

Kyuhyun tidak tahu dari mana Sungmin dapat tenaga untuk memukulnya membabi buta padahal gadis itu tengah terbaring sakit.

"Ssshhh Min, sakit..."

"Rasakan. Rasakan" Sungmin memukul, menjambak, menjewer kekasihnya itu, meluapkan rasa sesak di hatinya, dengan satu tangan karena tangan kirinya terpasang infus.

"Kau pikir aku tidak sakit eoh? Pesankku tidak di balas. Aku menghubungimu kau tidak menjawabnya. Aku menemuimu kau malah mengusirku. Aku bicara baik-baik kau membalasnya dengan dingin" teriak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia tidak merintih kesakitan lagi. Matanya terlalu focus melihat kedua foxy eyes gadisnya yang terus mengalirkan air bening.

"Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku saat itu? Hiks.. nappeun, babo namja" pekik Sungmin.

Pukulan Sungmin berhenti. Tangan yang sedari tadi menjambak rambut Kyuhyun terlepas, beralih menutup kedua matanya.

Isakan Sungmin semakin mengencang saat Kyuhyun memeluknya. Hangat. Pelukan yang sudah sangat ia rindukan.

Sungmin membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dengan mengalungkan lengannya pada leher jenjang pemuda itu.

"Bogoshippo" lirih Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak tahu saja jika Kyuhyun pun ikut meneteskan air matanya. "Aku yang salah. Aku memang bodoh. Maafkan aku sayang. Maafkan aku" Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku juga merindukanmu. Sangat" lanjutnya.

Gadis itu mendengus. "Aku yang lebih merindukanmu"

"Tentu saja aku, sayang"

"Aku yang paling merindukanmu" sungut Sungmin sembari menjambak rambut Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aish, appo Min. Pokoknya aku. Aku lebih lebih merindukanmu. Sangat sangat merindukanmu"

Dan mulailah adu mulut di antara mereka memperdebatkan siapa yang lebih merindukan siapa. Walau begitu, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sangat merasa lega.

Mereka tahu, mereka sudah berbaikan tanpa membahas lebih masalah yang menjadi pertengkaran mereka seminggu yang lalu, itu serasa tidak perlu.

Mereka sudah kembali seperti sedia kala dan tak ada yang lebih baik dan membahagiakan dari pada itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah ruangan yang di tempati Sungmin sempat heboh dari siang sampai senja karena kedatangan Heechul, Hangeng di susul dengan bergabungnya Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Kini para penjenguk itu sudah pulang. Dan hanya ada Kyuhyun diruangan itu.

Pemuda itu sudah meminta izin pada Ayahnya untuk tidak berkerja beberapa hari di mulai pagi tadi. Sudah jangan di tanya alasannya bukan, karena sudah jelas. Menjaga sang kekasih tercinta.

"Hey cantik. Ini sudah malam, matikan Tvnya. Kau harus tidur"

Kyuhyun menggeleng melihat Sungmin tidak mendengarnya. Pemuda itu merebut remote dari tangan kekasihnya lalu mematikan Tv. "Tidur kau gadis nakal" ujarnya lagi.

"Ck, menyebalkan" decak Sungmin. Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri, tidak mau melihat kekasih tampannya.

Baru saja ia memejamkan mata namun gerakan yang menindih ranjangnya membuat gadis bergigi kelinci itu membuka mata kembali lalu menoleh. "Kenapa kau menaiki ranjangku?"

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya. "Tidur" lalu segera berbaring.

"Kyu, ranjang ini sempit untuk di tiduri 2 orang. Kenapa kau tidak di sofa saja sih?" dengus Sungmin.

"Karena ranjang ini sempit makanya kita harus berpelukan" Kyuhyun senyum tersamar kemudian tangannya berhasil melingkari pinggang Sungmin. Beberapa saat Sungmin berusaha mengusir Kyuhyun namun tidak berhasil, yang ada Kyuhyun menarik tubuhnya hingga saling menempel.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang sudah menyerah. Kyuhyun memang sisi wajah Sungmin lalu menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Sungmin. Menggulumnya pelan dan sangat lembut, seakan lewat ciuman itu ia menyampaikan bagaimana rindunya pada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya. Memandanga lurus pada foxy eyes Sungmin, melempar senyum lalu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di dahi Sungmin. Gadis itu tersenyum lalu menyandarkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun.

Suasana kamar itu hening.

Baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin tidak ada yang berniat berbicara. Kyuhyun menghirup dalam aroma Sungmin sedangkan gadis itu tengah menikmati detak jantung Kyuhyun.

"Berdetak kencang kan?"

Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu tersenyum lalu mengecup kening Sungmin lagi. "Selalu begitu jika aku bersamamu" ujarnya lagi.

Sungmin tersenyum. Tangannya mengusap dada yang terbalut sebuah kaos berwarna hitam. "Selalu seperti ini?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menganguk. "Selalu"

"Apa kau mencintaku?"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya pada Sungmin. "Kau bertanya apa aku mencintamu?" Sungmin menganguk dengan mata bulatnya. "Ya ampun sayang, jika cintamu padaku itu butiran pasir, maka cintaku padamu adalah lautan semesta"

"Oh Astaga. Gombalnya" cibir Sungmin menggeleng prihatin. Kyuhyun terkekeh sembari mengelus pipi gadis itu.

"Aku pernah membaca sebuah artikel, jika perempuan suka akan gombal-an. Termasuk dirimu"

"Aku tidak"

Kyuhyun memincingkan matanya. "Sungguh? Bagaimana dengan yang satu ini" Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sebentar, setelah mendapat 'hidayah' ia menatap Sungmin sembari tersenyum.

"Kau tahu bedanya Ikan dengan dirimu?"

"Mwoya?" Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau menyamakan aku dengan ikan?"

Kyuhyun meletakan telunjuknya di bibir Sungmin mengisaratkan kekasihnya untuk diam. "Kalau Ikan tidak bisa hidup tanpa air, kalau aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu"

"Oh ya ampun. Tuan cheesy hentikan rayuan gombalmu" Sungmin tertawa sampai matanya menyipit. Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin posesif.

"Saranghae" kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Hm. Arra"

"Kenapa tidak membalasnya? 'Nado saranghae' begitu" protes Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak perduli.

Kyuhyun menarik sudut bibirnya. Ia tidak bosan melihat wajah sempurna kekasihnya. Sungmin memejamkan matanya, usapan Kyuhyun pada rambutnya membuatnya mengantuk apalagi ia sudah meminum obat.

"Kyu"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau tahu tempat favorite ku dimana?" tanya Sungmin dengan mata terpejam.

"Ya tentu. Taman bunga"

Sungmin terkekeh pelan. "Kau salah. Itu dulu"

"Apa? Lalu sekarang di mana? Nanti setelah kau sembuh kita pergi kesana hm.. dimana tempat favorite mu itu?"

"Inside your hug"

Blush~

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah mendengarnya. "Ehem... ti-tidurlah. Oyasumi" kata Kyuhyun gugup. Sungmin tersenyum, terlihat jelas jika kekasihnya itu gugup. "Oyasumi. Anata"

Blush~

Dan sekali lagi, wajah Kyuhyun memerah sempurna mengalahkan warna tomat segar. Ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan kekasihnya bisa bermain kata-kata?

Sekarang, rayuan gombal siapa yang lebih ampuh?

Kyuhyun atau Sungmin?

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**Apa aku mencintaimu? Ya tuhan jika cintamu itu butiran pasir maka cintaku adalah lautan semesta –S Morgenstern dari film 'the Princess Bride'**

Selebihnya, gombalan Kyuhyun aku dapet dari google :p termasuk kata Sungmin yang aslinya **'My favorite place is inside your hug'** aku puterin dulu deh modus gitu kkk

**Oyasumi : Selamat malam**

**Anata : adalah sebuah kata yang di anggap tidak sopan dijepang. Anata adalah kata yang berarti kamu dan seakan-akan orang itu menunjukkan jarinya pada orang yang di panggilanya.**

**Ada situasi dimana kata Anata boleh digunakan, diantaranya: **

**Kata Anata ini biasanya digunakan seorang istri kepada suaminya. Anata akan berarti SAYANG, DARLING, HONEY dll.**

**Atau seorang ibu yang sedang memarahi anaknya.**

**.**

**.**

Nah! Kyumin udah baikan deh :D gimana2? Untuk pemakaian anata sungmin to kyuhyun poin yg pertama ya heheheh

Untuk Nova Eonni dan temen-teman yang minta FF ini di panjangin, *nunduk* aku udah berusaha manjangin loh tapi kayaknya masih tetep pendek ya. Untuk last chapter aku yakin panjang :D dan ada rate M asli rate M alis ehem ehem NC walaupun singkat sih *nundukEgen* nyengir lebar ^^.

Thank to :

**Nova137, may moon 581, park yueteuk, ichadkelpeu, asdfghjkyu, darena sasya, ratu kyunghae, leedidah, Chominhyun, KikyWP16, PumpkinEvil, aismamangkona, kiran, theacyankEsa, sandrimayy88, ELFishJOYers, elfkyumin137, Park Mhyn, wike mikiyjoju 1, sha nakanishi, Sparkyuminmin, syofanisri, TiffyTiffanyLee, tri oktaviani3, Pusycat3, cloudswan, nciskjs, 1004hoteuk, dewi ka tubagus, BibiGembalaSapi, Cho MeiHwa, bunyming, isjkmblue, KimRyeona19, OvaLLea, abilhikmah, Princessintaan, Rly C JaeKyu, ganisyanardhini09, nanayukeroo, ShinJiWoo920202, indriwidiaw, imah, Guest, fariny, lee hye byung, melee, vie, ChoLee, hanna, Guest, gyumin, Adekyumin joyer, Elfiishya, PaboGirl, Dming, NN, ChoLee, Guest, nuralrasyid, Rinda Cho Joyer, Ria, Cywelf, beebee, minnie, Kang Dong Jae, lee kyurah, Cho Kyuna, 137**

Makasih buat temen-temen yang udah kasih reviewnya dan koreksinya makasih banget.

Oke lah, sampai ketemu next chapter ya (^_^)

Pai pai ~~


	7. Chapter 7

Disclameir :

Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu ^_^

Cast : KYUMIN and Friends ^^

Chapter 7

.

.

.

Kyuhyun bersyukur pagi ini ia bisa bangun terlebih dahulu dari Sungmin. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah cantik Sungmin yang berada di dekapannya. Kyuhyun menopang kepalanya dengan tangan. Belum ada niatanya untuk beranjak dari ranjang yang seharusnya hanya untuk pasien.

Ah!

Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya yang berada di atas nakas dengan perlahan karena takut membangunkan Sungmin. Hihi, selfi di pagi hari.

Kyuhyun memposisikan dirinya hingga wajahnya berhadapan dengan Sungmin. Matanya ia pejamkan lalu menggambil gambar. Kyuhyun dengan antusias melihat hasilnya. Dan tidak mengecewakan. Kyuhyun pun mengambil beberapa pose. Hingga dimana ia memotret dengan mengecup bibir Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sungmin. Gadis itu cemberut, tidurnya terganggu karena gerakan yang Kyuhyun lakukan.

"Tidak ada" Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya lalu mengecup –lagi- bibir Sungmin. "Morning kiss" katanya.

Sungmin tersenyum manis, ia merindukan kecupan selamat pagi yang Kyuhyun berikan.

Mereka masih betah berbaring dan bertatapan intens, mengagumi satu sama lain. Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya.

"Minggu lalu. Saat kita berkencan. Eomma, Appaku pergi menemui orang tuamu"

Sungmin mengerjap sedikit mengerutkann kening. "Kau tidak bilang"

"Lupa" jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Kemarin Chullie Eomma dan Han Appa tidak bilang apa-apa" Kyuhyun mengendikan bahunya. "Sedang apa Chullie Eomma, Han Appa ke Daegu? Liburan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Mereka sengaja berkunjung ke rumah orang tuaku?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Untuk apa?"

Mata hitam Kyuhyun berpendar kesegala arah, bertanda ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dan hal itu Sungmin ketahui.

Sedikit meringis, Sungmin meletakkan tangan kirinya yang terpasang infus pada pipi Kyuhyun. Memerintahkan secara tak langsung pemuda itu untuk menatapnya. "Untuk apa?" ulangnya lagi.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin hati-hati, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Membicarakan tentang aku yang akan menyuntingmu. Kunjungan ke rumah calon besan"

Mata Sungmin membulat sempurna. What the-

"Menyuntingku? Pernikahan?"

Kyuhyun menganguk lagi seperti anak kecil memandang Sungmin dengan muka polosnya.

"Kyu, bahkan kau belum melamarku?"

"Aku sudah. Waktu itu di ranjang. Kau tidak ingat?"

_Oh iya! Secara tak langsung Kyuhyun sudah melamarnya kan?_

Sungmin berdehem. "Tapi kau belum melamarku secara resmi dan meminta restu di hadapan orang tuaku"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Sudah"

"Kapan?"

"1 bulan yang lalu"

"Kau tidak bilang padaku"

"Surprise"

Kyuhyun berguling, bertumpu pada sikut agar ia tidak menindih Sungmin sepenuhnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan macam-macam dengan pasien"

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Ia mengecup kening Sungmin. "Kau ingin tahu hasil pertemuan itu?"

"Apa?" Sungmin menggeliat. Merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisi mereka. Oh my god, apa Kyuhyun sadar dimana mereka berada? Kamar rumah sakit. Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba ada suster atau Dokter yang masuk keruangan ini?

"6 bulan lagi kita menikah"

"Mw-"

Dan sebelum Sungmin berteriak keras, Kyuhyun sudah membungkap mulut Sungmin dengan mulutnya. Jangan berharap itu akan sebentar.

**~ Our Journey of Love~**

**6 bulan kemudian**

Kyuhyun pov

Aku tidak pernah merasa segugup ini sebelumnya. Garis bawahi tidak pernah.

Setelah menunggu selama 6 bulan –belum termasuk masa pacaran- akhirnya, hari yang aku tunggu-tunggu datang juga. Hari pernikahanku.

Ayah dan Donghae menatap geli padaku. "Ada yang lucu tuan-tuan" ujarku.

Donghae masih terkikik. "Kau sudah menghapal ikrar ucap janjinya? Jangan sampai kau lupa" katanya yang jujur saja membuatku sebal. Doghae mengangkat tangannya. "Saya Cho Kyuhyun menerima engkau Lee Sungmin sebaga-"

Aku meninju pelan bahunya. "Tunggu sampai kau merasakannya" ujarku sinis.

"Ow aku sangat berharap" kata Donghae dan laki-laki pendek itu terkikik lagi.

Aku menggelengkan kepala, mencoba tidak memperdulikannya. Sial, aku sungguh sangat gugup. Dengan resah aku menatap jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku.

"Rileks" Ayah tersenyum padaku.

Ya aku ingin begitu, namun sulit. Jantungku selalu berdegup kencang. Tambah berdetak kencang ketika dari arah pintu seseorang meneriaki jika pengantin wanita telah hadir.

Pintu terbuka. Dan jantungku seakan berhenti ketika melihat sosok anggun luar biasa cantik berdiri disana.

Oh Tuhan. Apa kau tidak kehilangan salah satu malaikatmu? Karena salah satu malaikatmu itu ada disini, 10 meter di hadapanku.

Di balik tudung transparan yang Sungmin kenakan menutupi wajahnya. Aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum padaku.

Kyuhyun pov end

.

.

"Tuan Cho Kyuhyun. Silahkan mencium pengantin wanitamu" kata dan Sungmin saling berhadapan.

"Hai" sapa Kyuhyun.

"Hai juga" Sungmin mengulum bibir bawahnya.

"Boleh aku menciummu?"

"Haruskah?"

"Yup. Proses terakhir dan kita resmi menjadi suami istri"

"Sebuh kecupan cukup?"

"Boleh aku menggigit bibirmu juga?"

"Yah! Cho Kyuhyun cepat cium menantuku" teriakkan Heechul menggelegar. Hangeng tersenyum malu pada tamu undangan. Ya ampun istrinya sungguh luar biasa.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama memerah mendengar teriak Heechul, apalagi para tamu berusaha menahan tawa mereka.

Kyuhyun membuka tudung yang menghalangi wajah cantik Sungmin. Tangan besarnya meraih sisi wajah Sungmin, mengelus pipi mulus gadis itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya bersiap meraup bibir shap pink yang sudah tak terhitung berapa kali ia sapa dengan bibirnya.

"Saranghae" bisik Kyuhyun di atas bibir Sungmin sembari tersenyum.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dan membalas senyum pemuda itu. "Nado Saranghae"

Cup~

**~ Our Journey of Love~**

Kyuhyun membuka matanya ketika bias cahaya matahari meraba kelopak matanya. Ia melihat sisi ranjangnya, kosong.

Dimana gerangan istrinya berada?

Suara berisik dari luar kamar memberitahu pria itu, keberadaan Sungmin. Kyuhyun bangun, ia hendak membuka selimut yang membungkus tubuh telanjangnya namun pergerakannya berhenti ketika ia melihat bercak-bercak merah menodai sprei.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Rona kebahagiaan jelas terlihat di wajahnya. Mengingat bagaimana kegiatan malam tadi yang ia lakukan bersama istrinya.

Ia memakai celana piyamanya lalu beranjak keluar kamar.

"Omona" Sungmin terperanjat kaget. Kyuhyun tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan bibir melengkung ke atas.

Wanita itu mengelus dadanya."Kau mengagetkanku" Memukul dada toples suaminya pura-pura marah.

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Mengecup pipi istrinya. "Kau menggodaku"

Sungmin menoleh. "Menggoda apa? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang memasak?"

"Aku sering sekali membayangkanmu memakai kemeja putih milikku yang terlihat kebesaran di tubuh mungilmu"

Wajah Sungmin merona. Ia melepas kungkungan Kyuhyun lalu mendorong suaminya itu untuk duduk di kursi. "Waktunya makan" kata Sungmin menutupi rasa malunya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Aigoo lucu sekali istrinya itu jika malu.

Beberapa menit kemudian acara sarapan pagi selesai. Kini Sungmin tengah mencuci piring. Ia ingin pergi keluar jalan-jalan mengelilingi pulau jeju ini. Ia dan Kyuhyun memilih pulau indah ini untuk berbulan madu. Dan kebetulan keluarga Cho memiliki villa yang kini mereka tinggali untuk 2 minggu kedepan.

Sungmin mendesah ketika Kyuhyun melingkari perutnya lalu mengecup tengkuknya.

"Kyu aku sedang cuci piring" kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tidak mendengarnya. Tangannya mengelus perut rata Sungmin. membuat wanita itu menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Ahh" Sungmin berhenti dari mencuci piring dan menutup matanya ketika Kyuhyun meremas payudaranya. Memijitnya pelan.

"Kyu~" lenguhnya.

Kyuhyun meraih sisi wajah Sungmin, mendongakkannya lalu mencium bibir sensual wanita itu. Sembari mengexsplore mulut Sungmin. Kyuhyun meraih kedua tangan Sungmin. Mencucinya dan menghilangkan busa di aliran air kemudian tak lupa mematikan kran.

"Kau tidak memakai bra" ujar Kyuhyun pelan. Memperhatikan wajah menawan istrinya yang terengah-engah. "Apa kau tidak memakai celana dalam juga?"

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, menggoda suaminya. "Cari tahu sendiri"

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Tangannya terulur mengarah kedaerah kewanitaan istrinya. Menyibakkan jas putih yang Sungmin pakai.

Sungmin tersentak ketika tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh kewanitaannya. Mengelusnya pelan.

"Kau nakal, sayang" desis Kyuhyun lalu menerjang bibir Sungmin lagi.

Membalikan tubuh istrinya lalu mendorongnya hingga Sungmin terhimpit oleh lemari pendingin dan tubuh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin merangkulkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun. Berusaha mengimbangi ciuman panas suaminya itu.

Dan sepertinya keinginan Sungmin untuk mengelilingi pulau jeju harus di tunda. Karena gairah dirinya dan sang suami masih sangat membara. Tak ingin lepas satu sama lain. Beri selamat untuk Pengantin baru itu. ^_^

"Kyu" pekik Sungmin ketika pria itu memangkunya. "Tuan, kau sungguh tidak sabar" gurau Sungmin.

Mereka tertawa. Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin. Kyuhyun meremas bokong kenyal Sungmin membuat istrinya mengerang dan melampiaskan dengan menggigit bibirnya.

Dengan terampil, Kyuhyun membebaskan miliknya lalu mengarahkannya pada milik Sungmin. Menerobos masuk dengan perlahan.

"Oohh..." Sungmin mendongak. Ia merasa penuh.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya ketika Kyuhyun mulai bergerak keluar masuk di kewanitaannya. "Ahh ohh ahh ahh ssshh ahh'

Kyuhyun semakin menekan pantat Sungmin hingga miliknya terbenam semakin dalam. "Eumm ahh Min..." Kyuhyun menggigit kecil tulang rahang Sungmin tanpa melupakan genjotannya maju mundur.

"Kyuu ohh ahh ahh ahh~" Sungmin membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher suaminya ketika Kyuhyun semakin bergerak cepat.

Tak berapa lama, mereka mencapai puncaknya. Mereka berdua terengah. Sembari menikmati masa klimaknya, Kyuhyun mengecup pelipis Sungmin.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membuka matanya mendongak menatap Kyuhyun. "Kenapa?" Sungmin memincingkan matanya ketika Kyuhyun tersenyum lima jari.

"Kamar, sofa atau meja makan?"

"Mwo? Kau ingin lagi?"

Dengan patuh Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya sembari melempar senyum pada Sungmin seperti anak kecil yang diberi ice cream. "Apa kau tidak lelah?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Kamar, sofa atau meja makan?" ulang Kyuhyun.

"Tidak tidak. Aku ingin jalan-jalan keluar Kyu" rengek Sungmin.

"Satu.." Kyuhyun mulai berhitung.

"Yah jalan-jalan" pekik Sungmin.

"Dua..." Kyuhyun meremas pantat Sungmin membuat wanita itu semakin mempererat kungkungannya di leher Kyuhyun.

"Kyu~~"

"Ti.."

"Sofa sofa sofa" seru Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Ia membenarkan posisi Sungmin di gendongannya –masih terhubung- membuat Sungmin sedikit mendesah, lalu dengan penuh semangat, ia melangkah menuju sofa. Dan mulai kembali penyaluran hasrat yang sudah terpendam selama ini.

**~ Our Journey of Love~**

Pemandangan padang bunga ini membuat Sungmin merasa tenang. Semilir angin berhembus membelai wajahnya. Kelak ia ingin mempunyai kebun bunga sendiri.

Kecupan kecil di pipinya menariknya dari lamunan. Ia tersenyum mendapati tingkah suaminya.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah mendatangi 2 tempat wisata di pulau indah ini. Masih banyak yang ingin Sungmin kunjungin. Namun terhenti ketika mereka melewati padang bunga ini. Tidak apa-apa, toh mereka masih punya 12 hari lagi disini.

"Sudah puas menikmati padang bunga?" bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin.

Wanita itu menggeleng. "Sebentar lagi ya" mohonnya. "Memang kau akan mengajakku kemana sih?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ia malah asik mengecup pelipis Sungmin.

"Kyu" kata Sungmin.

"Baiklah-baiklah" ucapnya menyerah. "Aku ingin membawamu ke rumah sakit"

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. "Untuk apa? Aku tidak sakit"

"Memang. Aku senang kau sehat. Aku hanya ingin memeriksa apa di sini sudah ada benihku. Calon anakku" ujar Kyuhyun sembari mengelus perut Sungmin.

Dan wanita itu, jawdrop. Apa suaminya tidak pernah mempelajari tentang pembuahan?

"Kyu kita baru saja menikah 3 hari yang lalu dan baru bercinta 5 kal-" blush. Wajah Sungmin memerah. Ia melirik pada Kyuhyun yang terkikik pelan.

"Kau menertawakanku" kata Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir. "Bersabarlah. Mana mungkin langsung berhasil" cicit Sungmin.

"Aku tahu" Kyuhyun tersenyum. Mencium bibir istrinya lalu mendekapnya. "Aku sungguh tidak sabar akan hadirnya seorang bayi kecil di keluarga kita"

Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin. Memandang wajah ayu istri tercinta. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang. Kita harus rajin bercinta. Aku akan mengirimkan beribu spermaku kedalam rahimmu"

Apa Kyuhyun tidak menyadari jika wajah istrinya sudah memerah seperti tomat matang?

"Kau bercanda?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku serius" Kyuhyun mengangkat Sungmin –seperti karung beras- membuat wanita itu membulatkan matanya.

"Yah turunkan aku. Ahjusshi mesum"

"Ahjushhi mesum ini mencintaimu" ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyum tipisnya membuat wajah tampan itu semakin mengoda

"Yah, Ahjushhi. Aku juga mencintaimu" Sungmin merona mengatakannya.

.

.

**~ Our Journey of Love~**

**Epilog**

**8 bulan kemudian**

"Kyu yang itu... itu... itu... geser geser"

"Sebentar sayang" dengan kaki gemetar, Kyuhyun perlahan melangkah sejengkal demi sejengkal menapaki ranting pohon yang besar sambil berpegangan kuat pada ranting lainnya.

Ini baru pertama kalinya. Pertama kalinya, dirinya memanjat pohon seperti ini. Hah! Demi anaknya yang masih berada di perut Sungmin. Kyuhyun rela melakukan apapun. Sampai ia harus bersusah payah dan seperti hewan yang suka bergelantungan di pohon seperti ini pun Kyuhyun sangat rela.

"Hati-hati Kyu" kata Hangeng yang tengah memegangi tangga lipat yang sudah membantu Kyuhyun menaiki pohon yang tinggi di halaman rumahnya.

"Fighting Daddy Kyu.. fighting fighting" teriak Sungmin.

"Sayang, ingat kandunganmu" Heechul menatap horor menantunya yang berteriak seperti pemandu sorak dan sedikit bergoyang-goyang dengan perut buncitnya. Kandungan Sungmin sudah memasuki bulan ke 7.

Sungmin hanya kosong 1 bulan dan pada bulan ke 2 Sungmin di nyatakan hamil. Sambutan suka cita datang dari kedua belah pihak, karena baik keluarga Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun. Ini adalah cucu pertama mereka.

"Yang ini?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil memegang buah mangga.

"Iya.. iya.. petik yeobo" Kyuhyun memetik buah itu dan menjatuhkannya. Sungmin bersorak riang. Sungmin memerintahkan Kyuhyun untuk memetik satu lagi buah mangga.

"Yey~" Sungmin menatap dua buah mangga di tangannya dengan binar cerah di matanya. Tanpa memperdulikan nasib suaminya yang masih di atas pohon, Sungmin melangkah pergi sembari menyerat Heechul masuk kedalam rumah.

"JAGIYA... KENAPA AKU DI TINGGAL? YAH, CHO SUNGMIN" teriak Kyuhyun namun Sungmin sudah masuk kedalam rumah. "Oh ya ampun tega sekali istriku"

"APPA BAGAIMANA AKU TURUN?" rengek Kyuhyun.

"Seperti tadi kau naik Kyu, perlahan-lahan"

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. Oke, perlahan-lahan turun lalu menginjak tangga yang di pegang Ayahnya. Itu mudah kan?

Kyuhyun menganguk, namun sayang belum apa-apa, Kyuhyun sudah terpeleset.

"WAHHH"

"AKHHH"

BRUK

BRUK

"Aku masih hidup aku masih hidup" rancau Kyuhyun.

"Och, Kyu cepat bangun"

Kyuhyun baru sadar jika ia jatuh di tubuh Ayahnya. Buru-buru ia bangun dan membantu Ayahnya duduk.

"Uh, punggungku" ringis Hangeng.

"Demi cucu Appa, demi cucu"

**END**

**.**

**.**

**Yeyyy ini lah endingnya. Gimana? Semoga ga mengecewakan dan terkesan buru2 karena emang aku bikin cmn sampe tujuh chapter aja.**

**Kyumin udah nikah dan mau punya dede juga. Ini udah lumayan panjang kan ya? Ada ehem ehem nya juga sampe si sofa di bawa2 wkwkwkwk #plak**

**Makasih banget buat chingudeul semua yang udah review, fav, follow, yg kasih saran dan koreksinya itu bener2 buat aku seneng :) #pelukAtuAtu**

**Saranghae saranghae saranghae bow bow bow :)**

**Moga kita bisa ketemu di ff aku selanjutnya :) setelah gs kemungkinan yaoi :)**

**Mind to review for the last chapter? Juseyo**

**Annyeongggggg #tebarKiss**


End file.
